


刺

by Tiancling



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiancling/pseuds/Tiancling
Summary: “你猜猜看，宝贝。”





	刺

**Author's Note:**

> 丁裤袜/裤袜宽  
> 除了丁老师以外全员性转预警！  
> 为什么丁老师不性转是因为我想写女A男O，然而这篇虽然不是ABO，我还是觉得这是女A男O。  
> 希望大家不要因为我写雷文挂我。

“不上去坐坐吗？”库尔图瓦说。她站在驾驶座半开的窗户边，伸出一只修长的手指，轻轻点在坐在驾驶座上，表情僵硬的德布劳内的嘴唇边，慢慢滑过他的脸颊。德布劳内侧过脸躲开库尔图瓦冰冷的的指腹，反手扣住她的手腕。

“我要回去了。”他说。

其实他只要一转手，就可以揺上车窗，扬长而去，可是德布劳内只是松开手，和库尔图瓦沉默地对视，他能感受到库尔图瓦的视线滚烫地在他的身上灼烧，像钢筋一样洞穿他，把他钉在原地。

“你还有什么能和我说的。”他问，眉毛因为难以言说的焦躁扭曲起来。而库尔图瓦，她俯下身，轻而易举地拉开了驾驶座的门。

“你想听我对你说什么？”女人微笑了一下，反问他。她的发丝拂过德布劳内的侧脸，这触感让德布劳内浑身冰冷。这个女人总是能轻而易举，看穿他的虚张声势。

 

 

凯文•德布劳内其实不是第一次来库尔图瓦的公寓，事实上，他曾经来过这里很多次。毕竟，他和库尔图瓦认识很多年了，他们从高中开始就是同学，又碰巧进入同一所大学，毕业后也短暂的进入同一家公司任职。在那件事还没有发生的时候，他曾经频繁地和其他同事一起在这间公寓里聚会，甚至在休息日和自己的女友一起来这间公寓拜访过她，听两个女人聚在一起，讨论他听不懂的话题，发出咯咯咯的笑声。

也许，一开始这件事就是个错误。后来很多次他躺在床上，辗转反侧，想象着那两个女人是怎么在床上交缠在一起， 享受彼此的肉体，又是怎么在白天凑在同一个手机屏幕前，用嘲讽的语调评论他发来的短信。这些画面尽管从来没有真正在他眼前出现过，却在他睡梦中纤毫毕现，挥之不去。想象这些画面首先让德布劳内感到难以言说的耻辱，其次才是愤怒。在他内心深处，当年他认识的那个又高又瘦，腼腆而且温柔的学生时代的女孩和现在这个冰冷的，用嘲讽的，带着事不关己的眼神愚弄他的女人完全割裂开来。

他永远也忘不了，当他最终发现那件事的时候，库尔图瓦缓缓走到他面前，向他道歉。“对不起，凯文。”她用漫不经心的语气说，目光直直和他对视，“可是卡洛琳确实是个可爱的女孩，和她做爱总是让人开心。难道你不是这么认为的吗？”

那一刻他才恍然发现，尽管他已经认识了库尔图瓦这么多年，但其实从来没有真正了解过她。他们的关系从始至终介于熟人和朋友之间，多年来他们偶尔互相拜访，互寄圣诞卡片，德布劳内甚至从来没有在和别人聊天的时候刻意提起过库尔图瓦，而一刹那之间，一切表象就分崩离析，她不留一丝情面地把匕首戳进他的心脏里，让他痛苦难当，且必须忍气吞声。其实在此之前，他已经听过很多关于库尔图瓦的性取向和生活作风的流言，他只是从来没有在意过这些传言，他印象里的库尔图瓦永远停留在学生时代，他在某个瞬间才意识到，那是因为多年以来，其实他从来没有真正在意过她。

 

而在这一切事情之后，在今天下午，这个女人还可以若无其事地在今天下午站在他的办公室门口，问他说，“你可以送我回家吗？”

 

“你从一开始就可以拒绝我。”库尔图瓦说。她脱掉高跟鞋，赤脚踩在地毯上，从柜子里取下两个酒杯和一瓶没有开过封的红酒，“既然你已经在这里了，又何必自欺欺人呢？”  
她给自己斟了一杯，仰头喝下去，又给德布劳内也倒了一杯。妆容精致的脸在灯光下显得苍白而不真实。

德布劳内没有伸手去拿酒杯，他坐在沙发上，沉默地看着库尔图瓦。一阵难言的疲倦迅速攫取了他，而库尔图瓦拿起另一个酒杯，慢慢地把原本给他的那杯酒喝掉。她苍白的脸慢慢浮起一丝红晕，让她看上去终于不再像一个鬼魅一样冰冷。

德布劳内僵硬地坐在沙发上，感觉到女人混着酒气的香水味朝他步步逼近，最终，涂着鲜红唇膏的两片薄薄的嘴唇若即若离地贴上他的耳垂，灼热的气息让他的皮肤迅速变得通红。

库尔图瓦高挑的身影完全把他笼罩在沙发上，她的香水味，她垂下来的发丝的香气和她冰冷的，触碰他的侧颈的手指一起，让德布劳内的胃紧紧缩在一起。  
“她想要从我身上得到什么呢？”德布劳内迷茫地想。他面前的女人拉开自己裙装的拉链，熟练地解开自己的胸衣，分开双腿，跪坐在他大腿两侧。她的肉体看起来那么纤细而纯洁，让他感到窒息。

“你看。”她用冰冷的手解开他的裤链，握住他的阴茎，凑到他耳边，缓缓地说，“你也硬了。”

德布劳内突然感到了一阵不可抑制的，受到欺骗一样的愤怒。她怎么会是一个没有温度的，美艳的，水性杨花的女人？眼前的女人忽然和多年以前那个有一双温柔含情的下垂眼睛的女孩重合了。他记忆里十八岁的库尔图瓦地走到他身边，踌躇地问他说：“凯文，你想申请哪一所大学？”声音带着所有的少女都有的羞怯和柔和。二十岁的库尔图瓦站在球场外，和四个阿扎尔女孩一起扒住钢丝网看，在他们取得进球的时候两靥发红，把目光投向他，又迅速转向远处。而现在，二十五岁的库尔图瓦张开双腿，把他的阴茎一寸一寸吞进自己的身体里。他们的性爱既没有扩张，也没有润滑，在挤压中，疼痛和快感一并冲上脊髓，而库尔图瓦则居高临下地，面无表情地看着他，连在高潮的时候也只是紧紧咬住嘴唇，把指甲深深陷在他脊背的肌肉里。

“你究竟要从我身上得到什么？”德布劳内质问她，“和我做爱也是你愚弄我的一种手段吗。”他的泪水在高潮的瞬间不可抑制地涌上眼眶。

而库尔图瓦，她仰起她潮红的脸，用手捧住了德布劳内的脸颊。

“你为什么要哭呢？”她缓慢地，平静地说，“从你身上，我什么也得不到。”

 

 

时针刚刚指向九点半。库尔图瓦躺在床上，在昏暗的灯光下，慵倦地半阖上眼睛。她的手指松松地缠住身边德国女人散在枕头上的金色的长发，拨出一缕，用手指滑过她白皙的肩膀。

“在这里睡一晚吧。”她说，“明天是周末。”

她卧室里的床又大又柔软，足可以容纳两个身材苗条的女人在上面尽情地打滚。

克罗斯翻了个身，困倦地应了一声。其实她也并不在意和库尔图瓦一起出现在公司会产生什么流言。她身边的比利时女人自转职到马德里以来就从来没有缺少过各类传言和绯闻，如果真的在意这些，她们也不会上床。她并不在意比利时女人究竟和多少姑娘睡过觉，也不在意自己身上又沾上什么流言。库尔图瓦长得很美，身材也挺好，所以她们上床了，这就是一切值得她考虑的事情。

从某种方面来说，也正因为她们是同一类人，才能这样平静地在同一张床上入睡。

克罗斯躺在床上，认真环视了一圈这位比利时话题女王的公寓。除了一圈玫瑰色的墙纸，房间里的一切都是冷色调，梳妆台上的玻璃花瓶里插着一束暗红的玫瑰，和库尔图瓦看起来一样冷艳带刺。

过了一会儿，她从床上支起身，伸手去够床头柜上的手机。库尔图瓦侧着头注视她，发现高潮后的一点媚态从克罗斯的脸上慢慢消失了，德国女人又恢复了她那一如既往，有一点倨傲的自矜神态。

打开手机以后，克罗斯才发现在这几个钟头时间里，她们办公室的几个女人已经开始热烈地讨论起她和库尔图瓦今晚的景况，热闹程度堪比前天晚上女人们在一派平和的假象里炫耀和攀比自己的新季包包。

“她怎么样。”拉莫斯突然给她发来一条私信。

克罗斯冷笑了一声，把垂在眼前的发丝撩到一边，回复说，“你的小女孩们已经和你化妆柜上的口红一样多了，就不要再多想了。”

还有莫德里奇，她竟然也问了和拉莫斯一模一样的问题。但是以克罗斯对这位克罗地亚女人的了解，应该是出于关切。

“身材不错，品味不错，技术也很好。”她涂着红色指甲油的手指迅速在屏幕上敲打，“以后就是我的女人了。”

 

与此同时，库尔图瓦也在给她的几个比利时姐妹群发短信。

“我终于睡到了德国女人。”她用波澜不惊的语气炫耀，“非常美妙，你们也应该试一试。”

小阿扎尔迅速回复她说，“你上个礼拜刚说过，自己喜欢西班牙女人。”

一分钟以后，默尼耶也回复了她：“你该试一试巴黎女人。”她说，“南美女人也别有一番风情。”

过了一会儿，她才收到了大阿扎尔愤怒的回复。“我是直的！！！！！！你们不要再污染我了！！！！”

“要敷面膜吗？”过了一会儿，库尔图瓦开口说。她披了一件睡袍，踩在地毯上，从梳妆柜上取出两片面膜，丢到床上。她们互相打量彼此，忽然发现了一个事实——像她们两个这样的女人，是不可能在彼此面前卸妆的。她们精致的妆容和高跟鞋一样，相辅相成，互为矛和盾，从来不轻易丢盔卸甲。

她们沉默地对峙了好一会儿，谁也没有起身先去卫生间的打算，两双深邃的眼睛在互相凝视，忽然“噗嗤”一声笑出了声。

“我还是回家睡吧。”克罗斯说。

而库尔图瓦，她俯下身，亲吻了一下女人的嘴唇。

“用不着那么麻烦。”她用她特有的从容语调说，“你可以睡客房，宝贝。”

克罗斯对此表示赞同，她舒展身体，打算下床，忽然瞥见床头柜的边沿放着一个相框。里面是一张双人合照，一个看上去只有十几岁，年轻而且柔软的库尔图瓦和一个男孩。

“我以为你是弯的。”她不动声色的评论说。

库尔图瓦则伸出手，漫不经心地把相框倒扣下来。

“人总有年轻的时候嘛。”她说，“我只和男人睡过一次，之后才发现还是姑娘们适合我。”

克罗斯若有所思地看着她，她当然不是一个八卦的人，但是女人的天性让她很难不对库尔图瓦感到好奇。当什么时候，一个女人会把和另一个人的合照摆上床头。

“那除了上床呢？”她转头看她。她说的是爱，但是她自己也知道，爱情是一种虚无缥缈的，不值得信任的情感。

“哦——”，库尔图瓦突然笑了起来，在笑的时候，她微微下垂的眼睛总是波光流转，让她的笑容看起来又温柔又悲伤。

“你猜猜看，宝贝。”


End file.
